Void Soul
Void Soul, also titled as Essence of Chaos, is a boss appearing in Kirby Star Allies. He is the final boss of The Ultimate Choice on the Soul Melter difficulty, replacing Void Termina's core as the fourth phase of the Void Termina battle. As of update 4.0.0, Void Soul's role as the true secret final boss of The Ultimate Choice was taken by Void in Soul Melter EX. Apperence Void Soul is just like Void Termina's Core, now blueish color and his Dark Matter eye his dark blue. Trivia *Void Soul's attacks and animations both reference various other final bosses in the [https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/Kirby_(series) Kirby series.] Some (but not all) of these attacks are shared by Void Termina's core. **Void Soul can summon various miniature copies of himself, which look visually similar to Dark Matter (albeit having two eyes and a mouth). This is similar to how Zero could summon miniature copies of Dark Matter in Kirby's Dream Land 3. **Late in the battle, Void Soul spins his eye around rapidly before firing orbs that transform into lasers while in his Dark Matter form. This is likely a reference to Dark Matter when it fires dark lightning in Kirby's Dream Land 2. **One attack involves Void Soul moving to the center of the screen and creating 8 needles that pierce outwards to the edge of the screen. This attack is almost identical to Miracle Matter's Needle Attack. **In his Dark Matter form, Void Soul can move to the top of the screen and fire a laser at Kirby. This is very similar to another attack used during Dark Mind's second phase. **While idle, one of the faces that Void Soul can make is heavily reminiscent of the false face made by Zero 2 at the start of its battle in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. **As a ball, Void Soul has the ability to bounce around the arena in an attempt to squash Kirby, while also moving to the background at various points in this form. This is highly reminiscent of attacks by both Drawcia Soul and Soul of Sectonia. **Void Soul shares a Cutter-based attack with many other final bosses; however, the one shown is closest to that of Soul of Sectonia. *He takes forms of both Kirby and Dark Matter, suggesting that he might be related to them. **Much like how Void Termina's core is colored pink like Kirby, Void Soul's coloration is white, mimicking the American box art for Kirby's Dream Land (in which Kirby was depicted as white). *One part of his theme is a heavily remixed version of Green Greens's music from Kirby's Dream Land. *Void Soul has the subtitle of the Essence of Chaos, whereas Void Termina's core does not have a proper subtitle. *Void Soul and Yin-Yarn are the only bosses in the main Kirby series to flood the arena with liquid. *As of version 2.0.0, Void Soul's music was altered. The introduction now was given an added reverb, the guitars were changed, and the bass was made more noticeable. **Its theme is unchanged in version 3.0.0. and 4.0.0. **However, while his Soul Melter EX counterpart uses the usual core theme, it transitions into a new segment where it would normally loop. *Void Soul is the only Soul boss that does not teleport. *Void Soul is the sixth Soul boss in the Kirby series. *Unlike other Soul bosses who were undead forms of their previous forms, Void Soul is the heart, or "core", of Void Termina. **Similarly, Star Dream Soul OS's fourth phase is its heart, rather than being undead. *Void Soul is the only character in the Kirby series to debut as a true final boss but have the title usurped by another boss at a later date. This is due to the way Kirby Star Allies had content patched in after launch, something rarely done in the series. No other Kirby game has added bosses in updates. Category:Toei Animation Category:Sailor Moon Category:Glitter Force Category:RWBY Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters